El legado de Maedhros One shot
by MrsMirkwood
Summary: Un año después de la tercera matanza, Maedhros y Maglor mantienen cautivos a los hijos de Elwing en Amon Ereb. En uno de aquellos días en un descuido de los hijos de Fëanor, Elrond roba la espada del mayor y se mete en problemas al intentar blandirla junto a Elros. Esto despierta el enfado de Maedhros, aunque también un recuerdo que lo pone a reflexionar sobre sus acciones...


Maedhros sintió que la vaina estaba demasiado liviana cuando la ajustó a su cadera y sin detenerse a inspeccionarla ni moverse del lugar, buscó con la mirada las pistas que estaba seguro encontraría en su habitación.

Hijo de familia numerosa y el mayor de siete hermanos, el primogénito de Fëanor había aprendido la importancia del orden casi desde que su primer hermano comenzara a gatear y sus cosas a faltar, siempre reapareciendo en la cuna de Maglor y así sucesivamente en otras cinco cunas. Por lo tanto, Maedhros era muy seguro y memorioso con la posición de cada objeto, prenda o papel que su cuarto contenía.

La funda la había encontrado milimétricamente colocada sobre la mesa de su escritorio tal como la había dejado, como si el ladrón de su espada supiera de sobra que su placer por el orden encerraba un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo severo. Pero la silla estaba apenas movida hacia la izquierda y su espada no estaba en ningún lado. Mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, Maedhros se echó al piso y con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, midió de refilón las pequeñas huellas abriéndose paso en el polvo. Las marcas de los pies eran las de un niño y el único de los hermanos que le quedaba con vida lo suficientemente adulto para saber que no debía tomar sus cosas sin su permiso.

El primer hijo de Fëanor se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas y dio un enfático suspiro ahogado.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —Se preguntó caminando elegante hacia el pasillo. Su cabellera roja se azotó como el fuego en una hoguera cuando giró su cabeza a la derecha al pasar por la biblioteca. Ninguno estaba donde lo había dejado, pero si ambos cuadernos abiertos con las hojas volando por el viento que se colaba por la ventana—. ¿Será posible? —espetó—. ¡Maglor! —llamó severo y su figura pareció tomar el brillo de la lava de un volcán en su interior.

—No tienes porqué gritar, Maedhros, no soy sordo. —comentó en tono bajo y amable el de cabellos negros saliendo de la sala contigua con una mandolina en las manos. Maedhros lo observó de arriba a abajo desaprobando su serenidad.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —inquirió a cara de perro señalando el interior de la biblioteca.

Maglor se inclinó levemente a la puerta y observó la sala vacía.

—Ah. Estarán en el patio, les di un receso. —expresó con la misma tranquilidad que antes. Una considerable cantidad de siglos junto a su hermano habían borrado el temor que hubiera podido cualquier otro sentir ante sus gritos roncos.

—¡¿Receso?! —repitió y pasó con celeridad por el costado de su hermano. También masculló cosas que Maglor no pudo entender.

—No puedes tenerlos todo el día estudiando como si fueran esclavos, son niños. —Le recordó a sus espaldas mientras el mayor desaparecía de su vista.

—¡Uno de esos críos robó mi espada bajo tus narices! ¡Sin mencionar lo que hicieron en la mapoteca! —vociferó. Maglor no pudo verlo, pero si oírlo claramente. Rodó los ojos y volvió a guardar la mandolina en el cuarto. Acto seguido se dispuso a seguir los pasos de su hermano... Al parecer pasaría su merecido descanso salvando a los niños de los regaños de Maedhros, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde que asediaran las bocas del Sirion y este se opusiera al asesinato de los hijos de Elwing, tomándolos bajo su cuidado.

En el patio de armas de Amon Ereb, un pequeño Elros, de apenas siete años, corría alrededor del aljibe jugando con el perro del panadero cuando se frenó de golpe y vio con terror a su gemelo cargando con dificultad el pomo de la espada que, recordaba bien, había visto balancearse cerca de su cuello a orillas del Sirion un año antes.

—¿Q... Qué ha-haces, Elrond? —balbuceó temeroso viendo a su hermano acercarse arrastrando el filo de la espada por el suelo.

—Ayúdame. —pidió este dejando un semicírculo surcado en la tierra delante suyo al arrastrar la espada hasta allí. Liberando el pomo, se colocó a la izquierda del filo tomando firmemente la empuñadura con ambas manos—. Tómala de ahí, —indicó con dos ladeos de cabeza hacia el pomo de la espada—, y haz peso para que pueda levantarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás con ella? —inquirió intrigado.

—¿Qué crees que haré? —preguntó retórico y alzando una ceja con un dejo de pendantería—, Aprenderé a usarla. —agregó como si aquello no fuera una obviedad.

—¿Maedhros te la prestó? —indagó Elros con desconfianza. Prudente como había aprendido a ser luego de un año de encierro en la colina al este de Beleriand, se mantuvo a unos pasos de su gemelo, que luchaba por levantar la punta de la espada en el aire.

—Maedhros está con sus mapas. —anunció a modo de negativa ante la pregunta de su hermano—. Se los guardé todos mezclados, así que estará horas encerrado hasta que logre ordenarlos y encuentre los que busca. —comentó con expresión entre bromista y maliciosa.

—¿¡Le robaste la espada?! —acusó absorto corriendo hacia él—. ¿¡Y desordenaste sus mapas?! Elrond, ¡Va a matarnos! —Protestó entre dientes tironeando las trenzas azabache que adornaban los lados de su cabellera.

—No nos mató cuando nos encontró... —Le recordó Elrond con expresión de piedra—. Así que no lo hará por unos mapas. No los manché, ni los rompí... Siquiera se los escondí como la última vez. —aclaró—. Solo... Mezclé los del castillo con los del oeste de Beleriand y con los actuales. Respecto a su espada, si no está en su habitación para ver que la vaina está vacía, nunca sabrá que se la sacamos. —Lo tranquilizó.

—¿Sacamos? —repitió Elros haciendo énfasis en el sufijo "mos"—. Sacaste. —corrigió alzando la ceja izquierda—. Yo no hice nada, más te vale que la devuelvas antes de que se entere. No quiero que vuelva a gritarnos, o a contarnos sus historias de elfos degollados. —añadió mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda por las imágenes mentales que Maedhros había implantado en él, mezcladas a lo que había visto en el Sirion antes de que su madre cayera al mar.

—¡Ay, ya, Elros! —Se quejó Elrond y lo quitó de sus pensamientos horrendos—. ¡Toma la espada!

Su gemelo lanzó un bufido y se posicionó junto a él. Tomando con fuerza el pomo, tomó impulso con sus piernas y dio un pequeño salto ejerciendo presión sobre sus manos para aplicar el peso de la caída sobre la espada. El filo de la hoja vaciló en el aire hasta que Elrond, aplicando toda sus fuerzas, sostuvo la empuñadura en perpendicular. Mientras Elros sostenía el pomo intentando ponerlo en vertical, ambos vieron como la extensa espada se irguió frente a ellos. Maedhros el alto le llamaban a su dueño, por lo que el largo de la hoja medía casi lo mismo que su pierna y ninguno de los dos pasaba el metro de alto.

Elrond trastabilló de un lado a otro intentando mantener el equilibrio y su hermano fue con él en el envión.

—¡Sostenla, es muy pesada para que lo pueda hacer solo! —clamó Elrond rogando que Elros no dejara de hacer fuerza.

—¡Pues deja de moverte! —pidió Elros y accidentalmente pisó el pie derecho de su hermano.

—¡Ay! —Chilló este y dio media vuelta con gran impulso por el peso de la espada. Elros soltó el pomo y llegó a agacharse cuando el filo voló a la altura de su frente.

Maedhros vio el tambaleo de Elrond desde la salida a las caballerizas y corrió empujando a los guardias cuando lo vio caer de espaldas, enredado con su hermano. La espada iba directo hacia su rostro pero un segundo antes de que hiciera contacto con su cabeza, el primogénito de Fëanor se lanzó al suelo y detuvo el golpe de la espada estirando la mano de hierro -que suplantaba a la perdida en Thangorodrim- sobre el rostro del pequeño.

Detrás, Maglor llegó corriendo para quitar la espada y ayudar a todos a ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Están bien?! —preguntó alarmado y se arrodilló ante Elros para abrazarlo. El medio elfo había quedado debajo de su hermano y en la caída se había raspado los codos, por lo que sangraba y lloraba con la misma intensidad—. Ya pequeño, ya, no te asustes, todo está bien. Iremos con los sanadores para curarte eso.

Un segundo fue lo que bastó en su distracción con Elros, para que al perder de vista a Elrond, lo escuchara chillar bajo las duras reprimendas de Maedhros.

—¡Debí suponer que eras tú, el bromista de los mapas! —exclamó llevándoselo tomado de su pequeña oreja puntiaguda, ya completamente roja por la presión del hijo de Fëanor—. ¡Ladrón!

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! Suélteme, ¡No! —forcejeaba Elrond con el cuello torcido por el tironeo de su oreja.

—¡Maedhros! —llamó Maglor y el tono de su voz sonó sorpresivamente estricto. De repente, el hermano amable, aquel que nunca gritaba ni parecía enojarse, estaba reprendiendo al mayor en medio del patio de armas, con todos los guardias observando el espectáculo en silencio.

—¡Pasarás el resto de la tarde en tu habitación! —continuó el de cabellos rojos haciendo caso omiso al llamado de su hermano. En la puerta de entrada, soltó la oreja de Elrond y empujó levemente sobre su espalda para obligarlo a caminar—. ¡Ve a mi escritorio, ahora! —exclamó con enfado. Elrond se masajeó la oreja roja con confusión y girando hacia Maedhros, levantó el mentón para verlo a la cara.

—Pero usted dijo que fuera a mi habitación. —cuestionó con voz ligeramente insegura.

—¡A mi escritorio! —repitió el elfo severo.

—Pero... —Elrond quiso objetar, pero pronto bajó la cabeza y se resignó a acatar la orden de su captor, quien señalaba el interior del castillo sin mover un músculo. El hijo de Eärendil supo pronto que llorar, discutir o enojarse sería inútil ante el cambio de ideas de Maedhros; había desarrollado una personalidad sumamente dubitativa en sus órdenes, con tendencia a cambiar de opinión como de calzón. Un momento los quería matar y al siguiente ya no. Luego quería confinarlo en su habitación y al instante ya no, quería que fuera a su escritorio—. Sí, señor. —respondió Elrond de mala gana y se adentró en el castillo para no agravar la situación. Apenas si giró preocupado por su hermano para encontrarlo siendo cargado por Maglor de camino a las casas de curación.

«Maglor sí que es un elfo amable, qué bien por Elros, no me tengo que preocupar porque está a salvo.» Pensó.

Al ingresar en el escritorio, Elrond vio extendidos tres mapas con ríos y desembocaduras al gran mar y no necesitó ser muy avispado para comprender la razón por la que estaban allí. Maedhros seguía buscando el silmaril con el que la madre de los gemelos y princesa de Doriath, Elwing, se había arrojado al mar con desesperación para que Maedhros y Maglor no lo consiguieran. La joya brillaba en lo alto del firmamento ahora, pero el mayor de los hijos de Fëanor aun tenía sus dudas y buscaría hasta en lo profundo del océano, de ser posible, con tal de hacerse con la joya de su padre. El juramento aun pesaba en él, atándolo a la consecución de los silmarils como una cadena con bola de plomo en su tobillo y no podía librarse por más pesar que le causara en lo hondo de su corazón.

El pequeño medio elfo permaneció de pie frente a la gran mesa de agar, mientras que Maedhros la rodeó con una lentitud tal que parecía estar emulando a una leona agazapándose segundos antes de saltar sobre su presa. Su mirada helada y terrible bajó hasta los ojos grises de Elrond, secos de lágrimas aunque bajos, sabiendo que su travesura ahora le estaba valiendo una gran reprimenda.

No era la primera vez que el pequeño visitaba ese escritorio, puesto que a comparación de Elros -que solía andar con pies de plomo en torno a la figura de Maedhros- él había desarrollado un gusto particular por sacarle canas verdes al mayor de los hijos de Fëanor, y lo hacía no solo por diversión, sino porque en su inocencia, era la manera de vengarse por el destino que su madre había sufrido. A un año de su desaparición en el mar pero con la evidencia del silmaril que sus manos cargaban al momento de lanzarse, brillando en lo alto del cielo, Elrond ya no sentía tanto dolor en torno a su pérdida, pero si continuaba culpando a Maedhros por ello y no dejaría de hacerlo a menos que este se disculpara y reconociera la locura que había desatado por esas joyas. El pelirrojo no parecía dispuesto a presentarle más que malos tratos, por ende, Elrond se dedicaba a volver su vida cotidiana un infierno.

Usualmente eran cosas pequeñas las que torcía a su antojo para disgusto de Maedhros, como desordenar los mapas, esconder su mano de hierro mientras el elfo tomaba un baño o intercambiar el contenido entre el salero y el pimentero antes de la cena. Situaciones que despertaban la cólera adormecida de Maedhros, pero que al final del día, hacían reír a Elros y Maglor cuando este iba a leerles cuentos para dormir. Pero esta vez...

Jamás había visto el semblante tan frío y severo en el rostro de su captor, siquiera el día en que casi les dio muerte al encontrarlos en el bosque, esa vez, su expresión, marcada por el fuego y la sangre, denotaba locura e ira pero no era comparable a la abominación que presentaba en ese momento, de cuerpo entero rígido y temerario, altivo y aparentemente inalcanzable.

Maedhros, luego de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, arrojó su espada sobre la mesa y la hoja rasgó con eficacia uno de los mapas. El movimiento brusco sobresaltó a Elrond y lo dejó temblando, oyendo la respiración sonora de Maedhros como si este fuese un toro embravecido.

—Se-señor... Su... Su mapa. —indicó Elrond apenas asomando el dedo índice sobre la mesa para señalar el gran corte en la tela.

—¡Así hubiera quedado tu rostro! ¡Como ese mapa! —indicó con furia—. ¡¿Qué crees que hacías?! —reprendió Maedhros y su voz ronca retumbó en toda la sala—. ¡¿En qué momento creíste que podías tomar mi espada?!

—Lo siento, señor. —Se disculpó el pequeño en susurros. Casi no se atrevía a levantar la voz por miedo a las consecuencias.

—¿¡Lo sientes?! —inquirió con un golpe en la mesa que hizo vibrar la hoja de su espada—. ¡El dolor en el rostro antes de la muerte es lo que hubieras sentido si no hubiera impedido que la espada te cayera encima! ¡Te salvé la vida, niño revoltoso e insensato! —insultó—. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Desordenar mis mapas es una cosa, y tal vez hasta tolero tus molestas travesuras! ¡Pero esto...! ¡¿Qué creías que iba a suceder?!

—Yo... —Elrond intentó explicar, pero su voz volvió a quebrarse. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas por la vergüenza y por primera vez en su vida se sintió abochornado.

—¡¿Tú qué?! —gritó Maedhros para agravar la situación y avergonzarlo más.

—Quería aprender a esgrimir su espada. Quería ser un caballero. —susurró entre lágrimas y temblores del cuerpo—. Como usted. —agregó con miedo.

La expresión de Maedhros pasó rápidamente del enfado a la sorpresa y su rostro se tornó pálido y absorto. Tomó aire para responder algo, sin embargo se tragó las palabras que quisieron salir de su boca. En su lugar, una orden severa salió a la luz, enterrando sus verdaderas intenciones en el interior de su mente.

—¡A tu habitación! ¡Sal de mi vista, ahora! ¡Estás castigado! —comandó rígido y automático.

Elrond asintió rápido y corrió fuera del escritorio. Detrás suyo, Maedhros dio amplias zancadas pesadas y cerró la puerta con llave. Dejando su peso caer sobre su espalda, se apoyó sobre la madera y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si eso pudiera acaso compensar el vacío que sintió en el pecho al oír la excusa de Elrond; un hueco solitario y doloroso se hizo eco en su interior como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado de él en un segundo, dejando una herida sangrante aunque vacía.

En aquella falta de algo que no pudo reconocer al instante, sintió que los ojos se le humedecían repentinamente y no dio crédito al llanto que parecía querer emerger de él luego de años sin que sus ojos sintieran nada más que el ardor de la resequedad y la furia.

Con el aplomo con el que se camina sobre una cuerda floja, Maedhros se deslizó hacia su espada y en la rajadura de la tela en el mapa revivió la masacre de sus hermanos. Particularmente no podía dejar de pensar en dos que dolían más que cualquier otra pérdida, más que una herida propia expuesta, pues en los ojos grises y brillantes de llanto de Elrond había visto dos pequeños de cabellos rojos como el suyo, discutiendo por atribuirse su identidad en el abrigo de su casa natal cuando aun no había nada que pudiera herirlos...

—¡Yo seré Maedhros! —afirmó Amras con seguridad y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No, no puede haber dos Maedhros, yo seré Maedhros! —Se impuso Amrod poniéndose de pie y salpicando agua en todas partes.

El mayor de los hijos de Fëanor caminaba desde el comedor hasta su cuarto, cuando advirtió su nombre repitiéndose en el cuarto de baño de la casa familiar, pronunciado por las voces de los gemelos.

—Veo que mi popularidad ha crecido estos días. —mencionó Maedhros con media sonrisa, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta del cuarto de baño. En su interior, desde la tina, los gemelos lo observaban con expresión risueña.

—¿Ves? —señaló Amrod a su gemelo—. Yo me peino como él, yo seré Maedhros. —aseveró y Amras, aun sentado en la tina, soltó una onomatopeya de hastío.

—Ya, ya... No usen tanto mi nombre, van a gastarlo. —acotó el mayor de los hermanos con las palmas extendidas hacia adelante pidiendo calma. Ingresó en el cuarto y echando una mirada indagatoria sobre ellos, se echó las manos a la cadera—. ¿A qué debo el honor de que se peleen por adjudicarse mi identidad? —preguntó sumamente curioso.

—¡Salvaste a Caranthir de ahogarse en el río cuando vino el alud! —exclamó Amrod como una obviedad.

—¡Fuiste el único capaz de hacer algo! —Le recordó Amras—. ¡Maglor, Celegorm y Curufin solo se quedaron viendo asustados!

—¡Sí, eres un héroe! —gritó Amrod con entusiasmo extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

—¡Un héroe en verdad! —acordó Amras imitando a su hermano—. Jugamos al alud ahora... Uno será Caranthir y el otro será tú pero... No podemos decidir quién será y solo puede haber un Maedhros. —explicó.

El primogénito de Fëanor se arrodilló frente a la tina y no pudo ocultar la emoción de saber que los gemelos estaban peleándose por jugar a ser el héroe en una hazaña que para él había sido solo una reacción natural al ver a uno de sus hermanos en peligro. Soltó un suspiro viéndolos a los ojos y sacudió sus cabelleras rojas como la suya riendo divertido.

—Pequeños traviesos... No crezcan nunca. —expresó casi como un deseo.

—Yo sí lo haré, y cuando crezca, quiero ser como tú. —Le dijo Amras y su gemelo acotó:

—Sí, Maedhros... Cuando sea grande, yo también quiero ser un héroe como tú.

Lejos de su hogar y sus recuerdos, e imposibilitado por el cruel destino que le había quitado toda posibilidad de volver a abrazar a sus hermanos, Maedhros se desplomó frente a su escritorio y en el mismo lugar donde el hijo de Eärendil había derramado sus lágrimas, lloró en nombre de Amrod y Amras.

Ahora daba cuenta que lo que había deseado era un imposible. Nadie podía evitar que el paso del tiempo convirtiera inocentes niños en adultos, pero sí sintió que pudo haber hecho más por ellos. Maedhros se culpó por empujarlos a jurar en nombre de su padre al tomar la decisión de vengarse y recuperar los Silmarils, porque Amrod y Amras veían en él una figura modelo a seguir. En aquella simple decisión, Maedhros arrastró a sus pequeños hermanos a la perdición que acabó con sus vidas injustamente y les coartó toda posibilidad de permanecer inmunes a la maldición y las desdichas.

Entonces lloró desconsoladamente, pues estaba repitiendo la historia con dos niños a los que tampoco había podido mantener a salvo de su desgracia, ya que Elrond había pronunciado su admiración por él, incluso cuando este jamás había hecho nada en su presencia de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Maedhros había intentado asesinarlo junto a su gemelo ni bien lo había encontrado y luego se había dedicado a tratar a ambos niños con desprecio y rigidez, y aun así, Elrond rescataba en él la figura de un caballero que alguna vez había sido noble y el cual ni siquiera él mismo podía recordar ahora sin creer que todo era una vil mentira que se había inventado para no sentirse tan miserable por sus acciones recientes.

Luego de un rato, cuando los sollozos se fueron apagando y la presión del vacío en su pecho se desvaneció como si su corazón se hubiera restaurado en él, Maedhros deslizó su mano izquierda por el escritorio, tomó la empuñadura de su espada y la bajó hasta él. Fue entonces cuando vio su reflejo lamentable de ojos rojos como su cabello y se sonrió aliviado. Contrariando su reacción anterior, empezó a reír como un loco, y en un festival de lágrimas y risas, se alegró de dar cuenta de que aun podía sentir algo más que el peso de la oscuridad y la obligación iracunda de vengar la memoria de su ascendencia. Y en aquella paz que lo inundó de repente haciendo que su espíritu se sintiera liviano y estable, tuvo una idea.

En la noche, mientras todos descansaban y Amon Ereb accedía a una calma curiosa y conveniente, Maedhros intercambió el sueño por la creatividad. Con un propósito alegre y noble, como en sus días de antaño, se internó en la armería de los nobles y buscó entre las armas incautadas durante los asedios, una que recordaba con particular interés.

Cuando la halló, colocó la flamante espada desenvainada en un exhibidor de mesa y abrió un cuaderno de cuero negro con hojas amarillentas en su interior. Entre anotaciones importantes y memorias de tiempos más luminosos, Maedhros trazó una copia escalada y perfecta de lo que sus ojos veían, pero otra inscripción trazó en la hoja, pues otra espada sería esta, más pequeña que la original.

Al finalizar, Maedhros no se halló satisfecho con que solo existiera una versión, y decidió que de su trazo, dos metales preciosos serían forjados.

—Las gemelas. —Le llamó al dibujo y corrigió el singular que rezaba el grabado de la hoja.

Cuando casi aclaraba en el horizonte y los elfos comenzaban sus actividades rutinarias, Maedhros caminó con paso inusualmente alegre y se internó en la herrería. El gato naranja del herrero lo vio desplazarse entre las mesas y las forjas a medio hacer y maulló leve cuando el elfo deslizó su índice bajo el cuello del animal.

—Quiero dos de estas. —solicitó el de cabellos rojos al elfo, enseñando la hoja con el trazo de una espada. Debajo y a los lados, se especificaban las medidas y el peso que quería para ellas—. Y serán tu prioridad. No continuarás tus otros trabajos hasta que estén terminadas. —anunció lanzando una bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa de trabajo del herrero, quien en cuestión de segundos, tomó el papel junto con la bolsa y se alejó a buscar sus herramientas.

De regreso a sus aposentos, Maedhros pasó por la biblioteca y vio a los gemelos juiciosos escribiendo en sus cuadernos. Maglor estaba con ellos, sirviendo té en tres tazas, aunque observó de reojo a su hermano y cuando vio su semblante sereno, echó una mirada sobre Elrond, quien aun no se había percatado de su presencia en la puerta. Así que agregó otra taza.

—¿Podrá Maedhros unirse a nuestro desayuno? —preguntó Maglor inclinándose a la altura del oído de Elrond.

Este soltó la pluma y giró levemente hacia el segundo hijo de Fëanor, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el altivo elfo apostado en medio de la entrada a la biblioteca. Por alguna razón, quizás por la profundidad de la mirada gris en el hijo de Eärendil, o por su liberación de tensión la tarde anterior, a Maedhros se le puso que la tormenta entre ellos había pasado e incluso que Elrond había dejado de temerle para comenzar a comprenderlo en su dolor, uno que por diferentes razones, ambos podían compartir.

Mientras se debatía en su interior aquel repentino cambio de estado, Elrond susurró al oído de Maglor algo que el primogénito de Fëanor no pudo oír. Maglor sonrió, asintió con la misma gracia y se irguió juntando las manos delante de su cuerpo. Caminó con el mentón hacia arriba, dispuesto a imponerse sobre cualquier objeción o comentario cizañoso de su hermano.

—Los niños y yo te invitamos a desayunar, pero solo te puedes quedar si te comportas. —informó con mucha seguridad. Aunque el movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus talones, le reveló a Maedhros que su hermano menor estaba nervioso.

—¿Si me comporto? —indagó el de cabellos rojos y miró directo a Elrond por encima del hombro de Maglor.

—Tú sabes cómo, yo lo sé. —Le recordó su hermano interponiéndose en su campo visual.

—¿Él roba mi espada y soy yo el que no se comporta? —inquirió, aunque en un tono aplomado.

Elrond, en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y se negó a seguir con su tarea. Elros, al ver que contaba con su apoyo y el de Maglor, imitó la acción de su gemelo, pero pronto bajó las manos con molestia... Sus codos raspados por la caída aun le dolían.

—En este momento estás poniéndote a su altura, tal vez incluso por debajo, pues estos niños no son tan infantiles como tú lo eres ahora. —reconoció para disgusto de Maedhros. Su rostro comenzó a ganar un color rosado por el enfado contenido y Maglor posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano, impidiéndole el paso—. Si mal no recuerdo, te llamaron Maitimo _**(Bien formado)**_ y no Carnistir **(Cara roja). **Caranthir ya no camina entre nosotros, pero no te conviertas en él solo porque lo extrañas. Tú eres Maedhros, no el iracundo de tu hermano. —enseñó con aplomo.

—¿Me estás llamando inmaduro y colérico por un reclamo legítimo? —preguntó con ofensa.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos o no? —Maglor, harto de la victimización de su hermano, dio el ultimátum. Maedhros rodó los ojos y le confirmó a Maglor que por más severo y temerario que aparentara ser, aun en su interior quemaba viva la llama de la inocencia e inmadurez del niño pequeño con el que le gustaba trepar árboles y recolectar naranjas antes de que el juramento de Fëanor corrompiera sus corazones.

—Déjelo pasar, tiene que contarnos algo. —anunció entonces Elrond con serenidad. Cuando Maglor volteó hacia él, el pequeño medio elfo se hallaba de pie frente a la mesa de la biblioteca. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su espalda y su postura erguida le daba un aire de madurez y sabiduría que los hijos de Fëanor jamás habían visto en alguien de tan corta edad. Había algo en su mirada, además, que hacía sospechar que Elrond sabía algo... Algo que tal vez había podido oler en el espíritu de Maedhros, como si la paz mental fuese un perfume.

—En efecto... Les contaré una historia. —aseveró el de cabellos rojos sentándose frente a Elros. Elrond rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a su hermano. Cerró ambos cuadernos y echó una mirada comprensiva sobre su gemelo, quien denotaba temor en su posición retraída y tensa sobre la silla.

—Oh no, —Maglor le extendió una taza de té a su hermano y con ella una indicación seria—, no le contarás otra de tus bonitas historias. —comentó irónico—. La última vez que te lo pedí, ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche. Como empieces con tus anécdotas de degollados y amputados, te vas. —Le advirtió.

—Esta historia no es mía... —Lo tranquilizó Maedhros. Su hermano vio en su ojos claros el reflejo de la añoranza y lo dejó hablar—. Hubo un tiempo, niños... En el que las únicas armas que se forjaban eran las de trabajo; herramientas para facilitar nuestras tareas diarias. El mundo no había visto aun ninguna forma de oscuridad inquietante o maldad...

—¿Ya te olvidaste de Morgoth? —preguntó Maglor extrañado. Maedhros negó.

—Bien, la maldad tal vez siempre ha existido... —acordó—. Pero no golpeaba a los hijos de Eru con la misma fuerza que ahora azota nuestras tierras. Y me hubiera gustado que todo continuara en ese camino, pero el destino es extraño y los seres vivientes solemos torcerlo con nuestras acciones. —explicó con un tinte misterioso en su relato—. Pero lo importante, es que lo que hoy conocemos como espadas, dagas, arcos y lanzas de guerra entre otros instrumentos de destrucción, eran desconocidos por quienes vivimos ese tiempo de paz. —Un segundo de silencio inundó la habitación y Maedhros reflexionó—. Ojalá retornemos a ese tiempo...

—No será así. —anunció Elrond y todos los presentes lo observaron curiosos y preocupados—. Nada será igual... —agregó—. Viviremos tiempos de armonía, pero no los veremos en mucho tiempo, y no los veremos todos. —informó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Elrond tenía un don, una capacidad que había nacido con él casi como una maldición pegada a su mente y era que en ocasiones podía hurgar en los tiempos venideros a través de imágenes que se presentaban en su mente. Por aquella visión supo que de los cuatro en la habitación, solo uno sobreviviría para ver esos días luminosos y pacíficos—. Pero continúe, señor... Pues mi hermano y yo queremos oír sobre esos días de inocencia que abrigaron su juventud. Parece feliz al hablar de ellos y usted no ha visto la felicidad en mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? Merece recuperar aunque sea un retazo de eso. —alegó con sabiduría y bondad. Sabía ahora que Maedhros lo necesitaba... Todo en él parecía estar rogando la redención.

Maedhros mantuvo la cabeza gacha y la expresión melancólica. Si hacía contacto visual con cualquiera de los seres en esa habitación, volvería a caer en el llanto como el día anterior... Y podía intentar abrir su corazón frente a ellos, pero no caería en la pérdida de dignidad que consideraba era llorar en público.

«Maitimo no llora, Maitimo no cae.» Se repitió en su mente como un mantra represivo e insano.

—Ustedes no son los primeros gemelos que quedan por capricho del destino bajo mi cuidado. —refirió, aunque pronto recordó que Maglor, por ser el segundo de los hijos de Fëanor, también compartía muchas actividades con él—. Nuestro cuidado. —Se corrigió y bebió té.

—¿Hubo otros? —preguntó Elros. Sentía temor pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad, y si algo no podía hacer el hijo de Eärendil era quedarse con dudas. Todo debía investigar, indagar...

—Fueron como ustedes por un tiempo, pero tenían el cabello rojo. —recordó Maglor con una sonrisa tierna. Elros instintivamente posó sus ojos sobre Maedhros y torció la boca en una mueca lastimosa.

—¿Tuvo hijos, señor? —Quiso saber.

—Eran mis hermanos pequeños. —aclaró Maedhros—. Amrod y Amras los nombra la historia. Gemelos como ustedes, curiosos y traviesos como ustedes. Con ganas de crecer y convertirse en héroes... Una vez... —Maedhros decidió quitar el polvo de su memoria y contó la historia del rescate de Caranthir en el río y como los gemelos lo habían tomado como una gran hazaña—. Intentaron seguir esos pasos que creían eran los de un héroe, pero Eru se los llevó pronto y por culpa de otros, que no supieron cuidarlos como merecían. —expuso haciendo mea culpa—. Pero de esos tiempos luminosos que ya no volverán, deben saber que esos niños no tenían maldad, ninguno la tiene, pero ningún niño debería esgrimir una espada y ellos no lo hacían. Los héroes eran héroes por otras razones... En eso no eran como ustedes.

—Maedhros... —llamó Maglor a modo de advertencia. Sabía que la historia de su hermano apuntaba a convertirse en una lección por el robo de su espada y no quería que el mayor perdiera los estribos como lo había hecho con Elrond.

—Pero no eran como ustedes porque las espadas no habían crecido en sus ojos sostenidas por las manos de otros a los que admiraban. —aclaró—. Las armas eran instrumentos del mal y en ese momento no había nada que pudiera amenazarlos, excepto el poder de la naturaleza. Ustedes, pequeños, vinieron al mundo en tiempos de guerra... —reconoció. Elrond y Elros se miraron empáticos y se tomaron de las manos. Estaban solos en una tierra de peligros—. Los adultos deberíamos poder cubrirlos de toda esa violencia, pero no podemos hacer caso omiso al peligro al que viven expuestos. Los caballeros somos admirados por hazañas que deberían odiarse... Eventos que llenarían de pavor los corazones de los elfos de antaño, que desaprobarían con todo el peso de su repudio. —añadió con lástima—. No pude mantener a salvo a mis hermanos que crecieron en un mundo sano y encontraron la muerte por batallas que no se debieron luchar... Pero a ustedes... —reflexionó en silencio.

Mientras todos escuchaban atentos el discurso de Maedhros, Maglor decidió no acotar nada, pues había visto en su hermano la bondad que le había costado volver a encontrar en su interior y supo que si intervenía, tal vez quebraría ese momento especial que su hermano estaba construyendo con tanto esfuerzo. En los últimos años no había sido fácil para Maedhros referirse a los demás de una forma que no fuera severa y cruel, y luego de mucho tiempo estaba viendo emerger al hermano mayor que tanto admiraba, el que se había perdido luego de la primera matanza de hermanos.

—Mi antiguo yo se rehusaría a poner en sus manos una espada, —continuó el pelirrojo y los demás siguieron mudos aunque atentos—, y debo reconocer que me llenó de terror verlos intentar blandir mis armas como si fueran un juguete, sobretodo cuando casi pierden la vida por desconocer el peligro al que se estaban exponiendo. —Dejó salir.

Elrond bajó la vista apenado, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... Su regaño no había sido solo por cólera de haberle quitado su espada, sino también por miedo a que algo malo les ocurriera. Maedhros sentía por ellos algo más que desprecio.

—Lamento haber sido duro, —Llegó finalmente la disculpa que ambos hermanos tanto habían esperado en un año de incertidumbre—, es fácil para nosotros enojarnos cuando hemos olvidado la inocencia de los niños, la pureza del mundo.

—Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada. —Se decidió a acotar Maglor entonces. Maedhros asintió dándole la razón.

—Pero habitan este mundo igual que nosotros —prosiguió—, y no puedo seguir escondiendo de ustedes las armas como instrumentos, o los condenaré a morir por ellas al no saber usarlas para defenderse. Elrond lo dijo, tomó mi espada para aprender a usarla, para convertirse en un caballero, no para hacerme daño. —reconoció e intercambió miradas con el pequeño—. Ya ha pasado un año... —dijo de repente—. Ya casi no tengo familia a la que pueda ofrecer mi sabiduría, pero ustedes están creciendo bajo nuestro cuidado, en una extraña relación fraternal donde Maglor provee todo lo bueno, porque sabemos que él es mucho mejor que yo en eso, —comentó y rió por lo bajo. Pronto, el clima en la biblioteca se relajó y todos rieron con él—, y yo... —vaciló. Realmente no había nada bueno que pudiera decir de él y eso lo apenó sobremanera, pues se encontró con un monstruo que desconocía como sí mismo.

—Tú puedes prometer trabajar tu falta de tacto e intentar reprenderlos menos. —sugirió Maglor. Maedhros pidió la aprobación de los niños con la mirada, y los pequeños asintieron automáticamente.

—Y les enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre defensa. —prometió—. No quiero que sigan mis pasos como un guerrero letal, pues este camino me llevará a la perdición y no pretendo que con ustedes ocurra lo mismo, quiero que puedan mantenerse a salvo.

—¿Y cómo hará eso, señor? —preguntó Elros—. Su espada es muy pesada para nosotros y en general todas lo son. No se forjan espadas de nuestro tamaño. —evidenció. Maedhros sonrió.

—Qué bueno que eso no pase. Lo último que queremos es una población de niños asesinos. ¿Te imaginas? —dijo a Maglor con una sonrisa burlona—. Pequeños rebanando cabezas... —acotó y se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo—. Tal vez eso no, no les da la altura, —descartó—, pero podemos enviarlos a prender fuego las aldeas. Son pequeños y escurridizos... ¡Nadie lo notaría! —comentó idóneo. Su hermano carraspeó y Maedhros sacudió la cabeza, retornando a la idea original—. Sí, como decía... He pensado que podríamos hacer un torneo.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Maglor se asustó pensando que su hermano los pondría a luchar a muerte—. Que sean dos e iguales no quiere decir que tengas uno de repuesto por si el otro se muere, Maedhros. —explicó sumamente alarmado. Elros se reclinó sobre la silla y abrió mucho lo ojos calculando las posibilidades. Si eso iba a ser así, sabía que el repuesto iba a ser Elrond, pues era el más interesado en luchar con espadas.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Nadie va a morir! —reconoció tranquilizando incluso a los niños—. No, he enviado a forjar dos espadas pequeñas, a las que llamé las gemelas, pues ambas son la copia exacta, aunque pequeñas, de una famosa espada llamada Hadhafang. _**(cuchilla de multitudes). **_—informó.

—La espada de la abuela. —dijo Elrond a Elros y ambos se sorprendieron que todavía existiera, pues la creían perdida.

—Así es. —aseguró Maedhros—. Pero para esgrimirla, tendrán que aprender primero a luchar y luego a blandir las espadas gemelas; les obsequiaré una a cada uno mientras practican con instrumentos menos peligrosos y al final de su instrucción, de la cual me haré cargo personalmente, quien tenga la mayor habilidad en la lucha de los dos con su gemela, será el que en la adultez tenga el honor de portar Hadhafang. Esa espada ha pertenecido a su familia, y sería terrible que se perdiera cuando aun hay descendientes de Idril que puedan portarla.

—¿Y qué pasará con el que pierda? —preguntó Elros temeroso.

—Me lo comeré. —anunció Maedhros con tranquilidad. El pequeño tragó saliva nervioso y Elrond soltó una carcajada.

—¡No te asustes, está bromeando! —acotó. Todos rieron, excepto Elros, que fingió reír pero en su rostro aun denotaba temor—. ¿Por qué hace esto, señor? —indagó Elrond luego de un momento de compostura.

—Porque Maglor era lo único que me quedaba que pudiera amar y cuidar antes que ustedes llegaran a mí. —confesó—. No olvido lo que intenté hacer, quise asesinarlos y desde ese día agradezco a Maglor que lo haya impedido... Pues me he convertido en un ser que aborrezco y considero que con el paso del tiempo mi espíritu es menos salvable de la oscuridad en la que me hundo, pero no deseo eso para ustedes, aunque pareciera lo contrario. He perdido todo recuerdo de un contacto no letal con los otros, y comienzo a olvidar cómo amar, proteger, enseñar... No quiero caer y arrastrar a los demás condenándolos a sufrir mi oscuridad. Ustedes, niños, han sido lo más parecido a una familia que he podido conocer luego de que mis hermanos perecieran mancillados por un juramento cruel. —declaró con pena—. Quiero que vivan. Que algo o alguien de todo lo que ha pasado por mis manos no se destruya. No tendré hijos y si los tengo, no los veré crecer, todos aquí lo sabemos... Por tanto, ustedes serán mi legado. Mi sabiduría vivirá a través de ustedes, pero para hacer el bien... Por favor, tomen mi enseñanza y úsenla en su defensa y en protección de los otros. Sean mejores que yo, sean verdaderos héroes. —finalizó con lágrimas de genuino arrepentimiento.

«Maitimo sí llora, pero Maitimo no cae, Maitimo siente y eso no es debilidad ni pérdida de dignidad.» Se permitió comenzar a creer.

Los niños corrieron hacia Maedhros y por primera vez en su estadía con los hijos de Fëanor, lo abrazaron.

—Me portaré mejor si usted lo hace, ya no haré travesuras para molestarlo. —prometió Elrond con una sonrisa. Maedhros asintió entre lágrimas y pidió perdón por tratarlos mal—. Y le juro que prestaré atención a sus lecciones y pondré todo de mí para ser el mejor caballero que haya visto. —aseguró mientras Maedhros envolvía a los gemelos con sus brazos y se dejaba conmover por el cariño de los pequeños.

—Gracias por no matarnos, señor. —expresó Elros y lo hizo reír su ocurrencia.

Maglor se unió al abrazo grupal y susurró al oído de su hermano.

—Gracias... Por todo. —Le dijo mientras una lágrima emotiva corría por su mejilla.

Las enseñanzas de Maedhros pronto se pusieron en marcha y vivieron hasta el fin de los días en la sabiduría de Elrond, quien se hizo con Hadhafang al convertirse en el mejor esgrimista de ambos hermanos. Años después, legó la espada a su hija Arwen, quien la llevó consigo cuando se convirtió en reina consorte del reino unificado.

Las gemelas fueron guardadas cada una conservando a su dueño, incluso luego de que Elros decidiera seguir la línea de los hombres. Una de las pequeñas espadas se hundió junto con Númenor, pero la otra se dice que reposa en un rincón de la altiva Minas Tirith, donde el legado de Maehdros aun es admirado por los hombres, aunque ya no existe nadie que recuerde su buen proceder con los hijos de Eärendil más allá de su instrucción en armas.


End file.
